eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Pillars of Flame
| adungeons = * * | ainstances = * * *The Cave of Knowledge| instance = Public| uid = 43| timelines = | image = Pillars_of_Flame.jpg | caption = The Pillars of Flame is the more dangerous of the two major overland zones in Desert of Flames.| harvestnodetier = 6 }} Lore The Pillars of Flame are a collection of immense scarlet-sided mesas that rise from the desert flats. On top of each, a different tale is waiting to be told. The monks of the Ashen Order have established their outpost of T'Narev on the heights of one of the larger plateaus, while their dissidents, the Ashen Disciples, occupy the nearby Master's Plateau. The prophets and desert madmen can be found on top of other mesas as they climb ever upward in search of enlightenment.The Desert Regions and City of Maj'Dul Windsister Harpies dominate the northern skies, flocking between the Needle and all other plateaus of the region. Beneath their talons tread the Kromtorr Giants whom hold the western plateaus and are in the midst of forming a pact with the Sandscrawler Goblins whom swarm about the northeast. Both the Sandscrawlers and the Sandfury Cyclopes block all passages between the Pillars to the Sinking Sands and will likely be the first of the multitude of desert dwelling factions that you will draw swords against here. Geography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Travel The usual way of reaching the Pillars of Flame is to take a Magic Carpet from within the Sinking Sands to Camp D'Sas or the Undercity Arena and enter via one of the four entrances that line the western edge of the zone. There is a passage to the Pillars through the Clefts of Rujark that is quicker, however more perilous as you will have to fight though groups of Rujarkian Orcs to reach it. Map Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Sinking Sands | 45-55 | East | Through any of the four passes |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | East, only respawn point in this zone |} Dungeons/Instances ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location |- | Ancient's Table | 55-60 | Group | Instance | |- | Cazel's Mesa | 55-60 | Group | Instance | |- | The Cave of Knowledge | 55-60 | Group | Instance | |- | The Clefts of Rujark | 50-60 | Solo or Group | Shared Dungeon | |- | The Shimmering Citadel | 50-60 | Group | Shared Dungeon | |- | The Court of Al'Afaz | 55-60 | Raid x4 | Instance | (same as above) |- |} Quests :See: Pillars of Flame Timeline and Ghassan the Trader Timeline Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Lesser Faydark | 50-60 | Faydwer | Many solo quests |- | Tenebrous Tangle | 55-62 | Kingdom of Sky | Solo and heroic content |- | The Mystic Lake | 55-65 | Isle of Mara | Solo and heroic content |} Resources References